Cripple
The''' Cripple is a major character in Darkwood. He can be found in the Village, safely blockaded in a room behind multiple Metal Doors. A nearby firepit will mark his location. He's an older gentleman with hazy eyes, who sits dormant in his wheelchair. He has lost his legs from the knee down. He seems to be the only person left in town; the rest have either died or become a part of the Talking Tree. In the past, he says, many people used to pass through. Those people stopped coming once the tree grew. This can be found out by handing the cripple the Food Inventory found nearby, containing a list of survival ingredients. The Cripple is rarely friendly, and rather pushy for the player to complete certain tasks that he himself can't do (in his current state). His relationship with the Protagonist can be described as a 'tenuous friendship', created simply out of necessity. Quests Kill The Tree The Cripple tasks the player with destroying the Talking Tree. He claims that the cries of those trapped inside won't let him rest. To do this the player will need to enter the cellar beneath the Village, with an Oxygen Tank, and go through a nightmare sequence reminiscent of the levelling up nightmares. After that, the tree can be burned by opening an Oil Tanker, and using a nearby Torch to set the oil (and the tree) alight. In doing this, and returning to The Cripple, he'll be found staring into the fire. The next day, he will have left. The Cripple is then found crawling down the Road to Home, which is accessed after burning the Talking Tree. He will eventually stop moving, though he isn't dead, only tired out from pulling himself along the ground. The player can put him out of his misery, with no reward for doing this. Epilogue If the player has burnt down the Talking Tree, and has spared the Cripple on the Road to Home, he will perish in the flames, having been described as being so close to freedom. Alternatively, if the player has spared the Talking Tree, he will still perish in the flames, but not before the Talking Tree dies, and it is said that he expresses great joy in its demise. The Three also perish. :See Transcript Dialogue Greeting * First Encounter ''The old man extends his hand, blindly trying to reach me.'' ''He finally finds my arm and grabs it. For a moment he clutches my hand in silence. Then I hear him mumbling under his breath.'' ''His gaze stops somewhere under the leaky barn ceiling.'' ''The old man suddenly jumps up.'' ''I feel his long fingernails digging into my hand.'' ''The old man lets go of my hand to lean against the broken back of the chair. He sighs with relief.'' ''He suddenly reaches towards me with both hands, almost falling out from the chair. He grabs onto my sleeve. I feel all his weight on me.'' ''His eyes widen. His pupils are milky white. I can feel him climbing my coat.'' ''The old man slides down my coat, straight into his destroyed wheelchair. For a moment, he searches for his stone, which he uses to prop himself up against the muddy floor of the barn.'' * After visiting the Swamp Village Cellar ''He turns around, as if looking for something.'' * After burning the Talking Tree ''The Cripple's blind eyes stare hypnotized at the huge flame consuming the tree. It's as if the old man could see everything clearly now. The orange fire illuminates his pale, motionless face.'' * Random Showing Items * Photo of a Road ''The old man grabs the photograph, feels it, then takes out a small glass object from his pocket and puts it to his eye.'' * A Photo of Three Boys ''Upon seeing the photo, the Cripple cringes with disgust.'' ''His hands start to tremble.'' ''The Cripple goes silent.'' ''He gives me back the photo.'' * Food Inventory ''A faint smile appears on the man's face.'' * Photo of a Woman with a Child and an Old Lady ''The Cripple pulls the photo close to his face.'' ''He points to the old woman in the photograph.'' Gossip * The war ''The old man leans towards me, scowling.'' * The hunger * Wheelchair * The Tree * Footsteps ''The man lowers his voice.''' Trivia * The cripple used to also request that the Protagonist found and brought him some wheels for his chair, in exchange for a supposed reward. This text is still present as of current version. * The tree has demonstrated its ability to connect to and entangle people before in the Cottage near the Junkyard, where small roots have grown from a radio to attach to a man, lying in bed. Its possible that it has spread to The Cripple too. * Another way to view the situation is that he simply hasn't moved in a considerable time. It is stated in multiple places that roots and branches grow incredibly fast in '''Darkwood's region, and therefore could grow over him, without any relation to the influence of Talking Tree itself. Bugs *If the player kills the Cripple and chooses to burn the Talking Tree, he will be found alive on the Road to Home. Category:Characters Category:Major characters